


That Night (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is an entry in Misconceptions: <br/>Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 4 (http/hpmpregfqf. A miracle that should have been; a miracle that never was- Remus Lupin reflects on the arrival of his child while Severus Snape mourns the child that they lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: That Night   
> Author: Ceyxa （ceyxa@ringette.org）
> 
>  
> 
> 原文地址：  
> http://inkstain.inkquill.net/isf/archive/35/thatnight.html

 

**夜奔**

 

 

Title: That Night 

Author: Ceyxa （ceyxa@ringette.org）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter 

Paring: Snape/Lupin 

Rating: NC-17 

**WARNINGS:**

NC-17, AU, Mpreg, Slash

**DISCLAIMER:**

Neither the characters nor the plot lines are mine. See below for challenge info.

 

This story is an entry in Misconceptions: 

Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 4 (http/hpmpregfqf. A miracle that should have been; a miracle that never was- Remus Lupin reflects on the arrival of his child while Severus Snape mourns the child that they lost.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://inkstain.inkquill.net/isf/archive/35/thatnight.html>

 

 

申请授权信：

 

May i ask for translate your fiction into Chinese?

发件人：  水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk@hotmail.com)  

发送时间： 2008年3月23日 21:28:15 

收件人： ceyxa@ringette.org 

 

Hi Ceyxa,

Recently i have read your slash of HARRY POTTER,<That Night> and i was touched by your words. So now i am asking May I translate your fiction <That Night> into Chinese in order to share with other SS/RL fans?

 

Thank you

  

某鱼注：

1，请不要详细计算时间囧

2，生子文，慎入！

 

 

**=== That Night** **夜奔** **===**

 

 

o-o-o

 

Remus

 

 

难以置信。这些年来，我从没有想过会有这样的一个夜晚。不管怎么说，我能感觉到一只狼在我体内蠢蠢欲动，它想要在这片土地上发泄自己的破坏欲，想要无所阻碍的穿过禁林。这只狼渴望着吸吮浓稠温暖的人血，渴求着撕咬脚下新鲜的尸体。

 

我微笑着，环抱双臂。昴宿星成群撒在朦胧的天空中，一闪一闪的，就好像七姐妹背靠着金牛座一般，左边很远的地方是地平线。不，那只狼不能在今夜被释放，不能是这样的满月时刻。满月在五朔节前夜升起，那是我们巫师历中最最受尊敬的日子，它意味着太阳从冬日的束缚中重获自由，意味着万物复苏，意味着新生的春季，美丽的夏季。五朔节代表了崇高的生命。

 

但是这次很明显，如果我在满月的夜晚释放，就不会变成充满兽性的自己。这是我生命中的第一次，能够保留着作为人类的意志，徜徉在圆润洁净的月光下。

 

“亲爱的，过来，我们不要浪费了这样一个美好的夜晚。”

 

我从窗前的椅子上转过身，正好看到他在召唤我，他漆黑闪亮的眸子中透出隐隐欲望。我微笑着回应他，这个我曾经认为是敌人的人现在同样对我微笑着，没有表现出一点阴郁。考虑到彼此的不同，相互理解对我们来说并不是一件容易的事情。我曾经总被认为天性羞涩，但却能够随时对需要帮助的陌生人微笑着伸出援手。我喜欢一笔一划，喜欢音乐和古典艺术。对我来说完美的一天应该是花几小时在图书馆那被人遗忘的走廊中寻找古旧的书籍，然后来一杯上等的Chianti（意大利，基安蒂红葡萄酒——某鱼），边听着贝多芬第九交响曲，边翻过那些沾上灰尘的书页，悠闲而放松。可他却认为，美好的一天应该是坐在Hogwarts场地旁最古老的柳树下，孜孜不倦地研究他厚厚的实验记录。

 

他十分了不起，但我不是。躺在我身边的这个人镇定、警惕、除了轻蔑的讥讽，很少会给陌生人更多的表情。在古堡深处他隐秘的地窖里，时间随着坩锅中翻腾的药剂慢慢流淌，这就是他的日子。事实上，在他爱上我之前，阳光进入他心底的机会就像他微笑的次数一样少，他好像永远关闭了心门。

 

但现在一切变得不同了。一年前的某个晚上，我们最终摊牌，说明并且接受了过去那些用友情来做掩饰的真切情感。我们并不是迟钝，只是不知道该怎么表达。

 

有些出人意料的，他竟然是那个向前大步跨出的人。在我们诸多言辞交锋中的一次，他找到了最恰当的方法结束争论——用热切的充满渴望的吻堵住我的嘴——于是我们感到，跨越一些东西，其实就好像惩罚那些不守规矩的学生一样自然而然。

 

那个吻只是个开始，正如那一夜持续不断的缠绵，第二天晚上我们发现自己紧紧依偎着对方，将彼此圈在好像永远不会结束的，充满爱意的拥抱之中。

 

我挪动身子靠着他，似乎沐浴在轻柔的月光下，仿若梦幻。但是，我再一次感到那些陌生的东西在体内涌动，从小时候被咬开始，我总会有这样的感觉。然而他仅仅望着我，就能够抚平我心中纷乱的情绪。

 

“梅林，你可真美。”他在耳边低语，就像是轻轻地祈祷。

 

“还是说说你自己吧，”我笑着，往深蓝色的被单中缩了缩，随即吻上他炙热的唇，贪婪地享受他独一无二的味道，那是白檀和杏仁混合起来的清香。

 

“周年快乐。”他乌黑的直发和火热的气息同时扫过我的肩，引起抑制不住的欢愉和啜泣。

 

“我爱你，Severus。”凝视着他黑曜石般深邃的双眼，我轻轻说道。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

然后我们开始那些早已熟悉的亲密，抽插，呻吟，愉悦地尖叫，用尽一切取悦对方。幻想着我们也能够有从来不敢奢望的美好的未来。

 

 

o-o-o

 

Severus

 

 

那个愚蠢的狼人！我本可以杀了他的！他应该知道我会这样！在他那些所谓“学习爱”的时候，地狱已经向他敞开了大门，他应该会注意到这些！当然，我究竟在期待什么？他甚至不知道在五朔节前夜突然不能变身的真正原因。

 

我也像他一样惊讶于满月的时候一切正常。但是，在我们的周年纪念日，我想把注意力放在更迷人的地方，而不是争论。我想让他放松，沿着他的胸口描绘他的样子，亲吻他双腿间的欲望，沉浸在他身体的每一次痉挛和扭动所带来的快感之中。在这个神圣的日子里，我饶有兴致地开发Remus的身体，然后我高潮了，在他的体内尽情释放，像中了咒语一样喊着他的名字。六周之后，当我意识到他每天早上都胃口很差，我不由得开始思考。又过了五周，当我看到他在做花生酱黄油软心糖三明治，我开始做出假设。现在，那之后的第三周，我看见他正躺在床上，苦恼地撕扯着他最喜欢的牛仔裤，我想我知道了。

 

我对他的牛仔裤念了快速扩张咒，然后等他穿好衣服，在他身边坐下。

 

“谢谢，”他虚弱多地笑笑，谈到我的咒语，“我想我一定是不小心在洗裤子的时候让它缩水了。”

 

“你说谎的功夫可真差劲。你甚至不应该试着穿上它。”我说，尽量让自己的声音保持平稳，握紧拳头来阻止情绪不当面爆发。

 

“这是什么意思？”他问道，琥珀色的眸子中升起一丝疑惑。

 

 “Remus，”我叹了口气，握住他的手。“我不是傻瓜。晨起虚弱症？那些奇怪的渴望？变得紧绷绷的衣服？我希望你能告诉我实话。”

 

 “Sev，我不知道你在说什么，但是你吓到我了。你究竟怎么了？”

 

我盯着他无辜的眼睛，看到那美丽的琥珀色的眸子中没有说谎的迹象。“你是真的不知道，是不是。”这比起问句来说更像是一个陈述句。

 

“哦，梅林，Severus！快点告诉我！”

 

“亲爱的，你怀孕了。”

 

他面无表情，这让我想起脑海中已经深深铭刻的温暖微笑。最后，他摇着头：“这太残忍了。”声音很小，Remus越过我看着别的地方，在我接触他的目光之前，眼中已然饱含泪水。

 

“什么？”

 

“你知道的，我不能有孩子！”他生气地看着我，眼中闪过危险的警告。“狼人在他们的诅咒没有消除之前，既不能养育孩子，更不能生孩子。不论我多么想要，都不能。你知道这个，但是却用它来嘲笑我！”

 

“你错了。”我冷静地反驳，可以预见到一场争论即将发生。

 

“你竟敢说我想要孩子是一个错误！”

 

“不，”我一字一顿，就像试图平复他的情绪一样。“你不是不能有孩子。如果我的理论成立，你还有三个月就要生了。”

 

Remus的眼神慢慢变得深远而迷离，他小心翼翼地把手放在肚子上，“这不可能。”他喏喏低语。

 

我轻轻扶着Remus靠在床垫上，然后撩起他的衬衣，熟练地解开牛仔裤，拉开拉链，露出他的肚子。我将手掌覆上去，能感觉到那里正在变得柔软，除非你知道，否则微微的凸起根本不易察觉。

 

Remus睁大眼睛看着我每一个动作，我低头迎上他的目光，意外地感到自己笑得很开心。“毫无疑问，你怀孕了，Rem。我们就要有个孩子了。”

 

“我们就要有个孩子了。”他喃喃重复，从他惊讶的脸上我能看到很多不同的感情，最终定格成一种振奋的喜悦。

 

“我们就要有个孩子了！”他喊出来，开怀大笑，搂住我的脖子，热烈地吻我。“三个月，”从这几乎令人窒息的吻中抬起头，他大口喘气，“我不敢相信，我不知道……”

 

“你以前不知道要期待什么。”

 

“但现在？”

 

“我的猜测是，在你没有变身的时候，我们要在五朔节做点什么。”睁大了眼睛，他好像明白了，甜蜜的表情油然而生。

 

“当然！那个假日关乎崭新的生命，不是么？”

 

“我们的世界中有一些古老的、强有力的魔法，甚至连我都不能完全理解。我能做的只是猜测，或许你在五朔节的满月下不变身的时候，身体里的诅咒变得无效了，能够让你逃过一晚。”

 

“Wow。”

 

我看着他孩子般开心的表情，自己也高兴得笑起来。这是多么简单的事情，生一个孩子，绝大多数巫师和女巫们都能够做到，但是这个自然的过程，看上去又是多么神奇啊！并且现在，我们也要迎接这奇迹了。

 

他猛地坐起来，那熟悉的神态让我知道现在他的思维正飞速运转着。“我们有好多事情要准备！我们要把客房变成婴儿房，还要重新粉刷墙壁，贴好墙纸，买一个摇篮。哦对了！我们还要准备婴儿的衣服、玩具、尿布……”

 

呵呵，这注定将是一个漫长的等待了。

 

 

o-o-o

 

Remus

 

 

后背无时不刻在疼，这让我的情绪变得不稳定，有时候甚至会疼出眼泪。我总觉得筋疲力尽，至少每小时要上一次厕所。如果没有别人帮助，我几乎不能自己从扶手椅里站起来。隆起的腹部让我好几个星期都看不到自己的脚了！但我不会想着要改变这一切。

 

我已经怀孕七个月了，巨大的，令人颤栗的感觉充斥了所有心情。Severus令我觉得不可思议，他总是在那里，给我所需要的一切——一杯水，一双暖和的袜子，或者是为我按摩。梅林，他按摩的技术可真棒！

 

在我无法好好照顾自己的时候，每天早上，他帮我起床、穿衣，然后去做我们的早餐。他甚至不再对下厨产生厌恶，就算是我，也会对那些烤金枪鱼、果冻还有香蕉三明治感到有点受不了。

 

他的好还远远不止这些！他知道我是多么需要他，我是多么希望他时刻陪在身边。为了能在我需要他的时候守着我，他甚至可以不去上课。Sev当教授这么多年从来没缺勤过，但现在他可以为了我、为了我们的孩子放弃这一切，甚至都不需要我主动向他提出要求。

 

梅林，我爱他。

 

现在他睡着了，就躺在椅子上。昨晚我做了个噩梦，梦见有些什么不好的事情发生，然后我们失去了孩子。在我挣扎的时候，他抱着我，把我摇醒，整晚搂着我，轻轻地安慰，直到我重新进入梦乡。

 

所以很自然的，现在Sev已经精疲力竭。被我这样折腾，真可怜。我拉过一条毯子帮他盖上，这样他就不会感冒了。我俯下沉重的身子，靠近他，看着他胸口轻轻规则地起伏。一缕黑发慵懒地划过他的眼睑落下，我用手背温柔将它们拂过。

 

他是我见过最漂亮的人，让我想起两个月前，我们在花园里的一棵老橡树下坐了很久。那是温暖的一天，阳光透过斑驳的树荫落在我们身上，他搂着我的肩，我靠在他胸口，没有说话，但是那并不是因为闹别扭。我们仅仅是在享受，享受两个人在一起的时光，享受即将共同迎接的未来。

 

突然，我感觉到了什么，为此我已经等了好几个星期。那比我能够想象出的任何事情更加不可思议，幸福的泪水滑出眼眶。我想我必须要大声告诉他，因为Severus此刻正忧心忡忡地望着我。

 

“Remus？”

 

“嘘——”我小声示意，“这里。”拉过他的手，放在我隆起的腹部上，随着时间的推移那里变得越来越凸起。

 

他也感觉到了，我能看到他眼中的疑问，漆黑的眸子对着我，脸上少见的微笑变得越来越大。“那是……”

 

“我们的孩子。”我笑答。

 

“他在做什么？这是正常的么？”Sev问道，眼中闪过一丝担忧。

 

“哦，是的，”随着孩子在我体内的移动，我更加愉快地微笑，“这就是他在告诉我们，他现在很健康很快乐。”

 

“真不可思议。”

 

我终于忍不住大笑起来，“哦，不要告诉我最顶尖的魔药大师被一个简单的运动震惊得说不出话，梅林都不会答应！”我揶揄他。

 

他用手托住下巴，盯着我的眼睛。“我很惊讶你能够爱上我，我很惊讶这是我们的孩子，而他现在就在你的身体里。”Severus专心致志地凝视我，过了一会儿，异样的神情闪过苍白而棱角分明的脸。“你是说，‘他’？”

 

我继续笑着，“是的。”

 

“是的？”他提高了声音。

 

一丝不安从心中升起，“St. Mungo's的医疗师在我上次去检查的时候告诉我的。我明白你想保留这个惊喜，但是我真的很想知道。对不起，我不是有意要说出来。”

 

他并没有因为我点破了秘密而生气，相反地，给了我一个热情的吻。他灵巧的舌头顶开我的口腔，情色十足地与我纠缠在一起。“儿子，我们的儿子……”他从拥抱中抬起头来，脸上露出自豪的表情。

 

“我知道。”无须多言，我只是冲他傻笑。那天真是太美好了，我们靠在一起，用手感触孩子生命中最初的悸动。

 

再有两个月，再有两个月我们的孩子就要出世了。我简直已经等不及了！

 

 

o-o-o

 

Severus

 

 

这不是真的，这是不可能的，就像一场噩梦。梅林，求求你，让它变成一场噩梦吧！

 

我们在家里，正整准备享用一顿丰盛大餐。那是我几个小时的心血，全都是Remus喜欢的菜（索性没有发生意外，感谢梅林）。但是他突然疾速冲到桌子前面，痛苦地呻吟起来。

 

“Remus！怎么了？发生了什么？”我一边喊着一边冲过去，跪在他身边。

 

不用说也能明白，我看到汩汩的鲜血从他腿间流到厨房的地板上。“我们的孩子……”他哽咽着，呼吸困难，眼中充满了痛楚和惊恐。“Sev，”他乞求，琥珀色的眼睛盯着我，似乎想让疼痛消失。我的心紧紧抽痛起来，我不能让他承受这样的痛苦。他每个月的变身虽然令我沮丧不已，但是我从没有表现出来过。他需要我的支持，不论现在还是当初。

 

“坚持住，亲爱的。”我在他耳边鼓励他，“会没事的，我会保护你。”我死死抱着狼化的他，惊讶于怀里的人竟然变得那么苍白，隆起的腹部隔在我们之间。随着轻轻爆裂声，我幻影移形赶到St. Mungo's，我们每次来做检查的地方。在小小的产房中，Remus无力地靠着我，医疗师们匆忙冲过来，但是我的眼中只能看到Remus，我只在乎他。变身从未带来过如此严重的伤害，现在他整个身体虚弱瘫软，冷汗如浆，看上去像是从水里捞出来一样。他的脸痛苦地扭曲，伴随每一次收缩，他哭喊，挣扎，好像要摆脱这痛苦的煎熬。

 

床单湿透了，我能嗅到他的血，不仅那里，腥味还铺散在我的手和长袍上。从最开始到现在已经过去很久，Remus紧紧攥着我的手，挺起身子，挨着一轮又一轮的痉挛，抱紧我，仿佛抓着救命稻草。

 

“帮他坐起来，”一个女巫打断了我沉重的思绪，“现在他应该开始用力了。”

 

“不！”Remus在我扶他的时候突然尖叫起来。

 

“怎么？”

 

“这太早了，你不能这样做，你答应过的。”他声泪俱下，梅林，他用这种眼神看着我的时候，我几乎没有任何抵抗力。他如同一个迷失的孩子，我想，在某种程度上来说，他就是。

 

“Rem，你必须这样做，孩子现在就要出生，你必须要帮助他。”

 

“他会死的，”Remus啜泣着坚持，“现在太早了，还需要八周才行！”

 

我痛苦地叹了口气，将他凌乱濡湿的头发从前额拨开，“如果不这样做，你就会死，Remus。求求你，”我求他，我从未乞求过他，“求求你，我决不能承受失去你……”

 

Remus轻轻点了点头，柔顺地让我帮他坐好。他用手扶着大腿，曲起膝盖，让它们靠近胸口，就像我以前买的那些助产书上讲的一样。我们曾经一起充满期待地读那些书，但谁又能想到，所有的希望竟然会以这样的形式结束？

 

我听到Remus几乎不能忍受的破碎呻吟，用尽全身力气，在每一次痛苦的收缩间隙，只有几秒钟能够勉强呼吸。就这样折磨了几个小时，终于有了一点进步。他看上去疲惫不堪，没有一丝力气，哦梅林，求求你，别让我失去他。

 

Remus再次尖叫起来，这次好像有点不同。我看着他，他的身下，我们的孩子，我们的儿子，我能看到他。他的脑袋露出来，我能看到他湿漉漉的头发贴在上面。这是令人疯狂的喜悦，但是随着孩子渐渐滑出产道，我看到了他蓝紫色的小脸，该死的，蓝紫色。

 

“再来一次，用力。”女巫催促，随着Rem最后一声撕心裂肺的叫喊，孩子终于出世了。我等待着，我能听到Remus虚脱般靠在床上粗重地呼吸，治疗师们前前后后为我的爱人和孩子忙碌。

 

我听到鞋子摩擦地板的动静；我听到他们低声讨论我生命中最重要的两个人出现了异常情况；我听到治愈咒和清洁咒发出温柔的声音；但是我听不到内心深处最渴望的那一点响动。不论等待了多长时间，我都听不到那个声音，不只是我，所有人都听不到新生命降临的信号。

 

“我很抱歉，”年轻的女巫抱着一个小小的蓝色包裹，对我和Remus说。“我们已经尽力了，但是他是一个死胎。”

 

除了坐在那里，我不知道还能干点什么。看着Remus充满渴望地凝视我们那已经失去的孩子，让我们迷恋的家，我们唯一的希望，如今就好像黎明前渐渐消散的梦，被无情抛弃在深沉的黑夜之中。

 

 

o-o-o

 

Remus

 

 

他这些天再也不和我亲近了。我知道他为了Nicholas的事责备我，我同样也责备我自己。St. Mungo's的治疗师说我的身体不能在承受每月变身的同时继续怀孕的压力。他们甚至无法理解一个狼人竟然可以怀孕。

 

我不能自已地想象着，如果我没有怀孕，是不是一切都会好起来。我们从来没有期待一个希望，从来没梦想过拥有自己的儿子。我们现在有一个温暖的婴儿房，正张开双臂等待从未、永远也不会到来的孩子。

 

从那之后，我几乎每天掉眼泪。难以置信葬礼已经过去了五个月，我不曾意识到那副棺木竟然那么小，令人心痛。

 

我依旧能够感觉到孩子在我体内，我记得我们契合的每一次心跳；记得所有点点滴滴；我记得全部关于儿子的希望和梦想。这是个奇迹，我的生命从未这样接近过另外一件事物。但是我这样的怪物不配拥有什么奇迹。他的死是我造成的，我又怎么能期待得到任何东西？

 

在我们埋葬了儿子之后，Severus每时每刻都在我身边。乌云密布的天空洒下倾盆大雨，正如悲痛的心情。他紧紧握着我的手，在我崩溃的时候支撑我，我感到身体的每一寸都在恸哭。我想自己是病了。有时候我能听到家人和朋友的安慰，Harry来过，还有Hermione和Ron，我想甚至Albus也来看望过我们。但他们的话全都是空洞的安慰，说什么时间总能够治愈我心底的创伤，却没有一个字能带走我灵魂深处最真切的痛。我的儿子死了，没有什么能让他回来，谁也不能。

 

可现在更糟糕的是Severus。他对发生的事情闭口不谈，也不让我告诉他我的感受。在我无法承受以致崩溃的时候，他仅仅冷漠地瞥我一眼，就好像我是他班上的学生——一个他随时能够捏死的甲虫。他在隐藏自己，我知道他受伤了，但他却将自己封闭在狭小的实验室中，日复一日。早上太阳还没升起时他就出门了，直到深夜，他认为我已经睡了才会回来。他不知道其实我根本没有睡着；他不知道每一次当我闭上眼睛，我都能看到我们的儿子抬起那张满是鄙夷的小脸盯着我，从心底嘲笑我。

 

他什么都不知道，因为他已经什么都不在乎了。现在我却知道自己应该做什么，不论这将多么艰难。

 

 

o-o-o

 

Severus

 

 

我们失去Nicholas已经快一年了。今天是儿童节，一个没用的，愚蠢的节日，魔法部要我们加强家庭观念和家庭凝聚力。我真想找到那个出主意的混蛋，狠狠拔掉他的舌头。

 

在噩梦般的日子我不只失去了Nicholas，还失去了Remus。当他紧紧抓住我们的孩子把他抱在胸口的时候，有些他心里的东西就已经破碎了。在他眼中再也看不到对我的爱意，我不知道他在想什么。他不再和我说话，多么讽刺啊，以前Remus会花上几个小时和我聊天，排解我心中的不快，强迫我和他滔滔不绝，直到我心里觉得已经不再那么压抑。我不知道他是怎样做到这些的，我从没向他请教过，他一定恨死我了。

 

我同样恨自己没有能力挽救挚爱的人。我是个举世瞩目的魔药大师，我可以制造荣耀和名望，却不能挽救我儿子的生命和我爱人的灵魂。我不配拥有如此的赞誉。

 

心底有个声音希望那天我自己也一同死去。

 

我听到楼梯上有响声，然后看到他走下来。Rem手里提着的，是行李箱？哦梅林，不要！

 

“Severus。”他淡淡开口。这声音和美丽的眼睛已经不再属于那个曾经让我一见倾心的人了。

 

“Remus。”我干涩回答。上帝，这就是我们唯一能做的么？这星期里我们第一次交谈，难道就是这样？我们之间究竟发生了什么？

 

“我不得不离开，Severus。”

 

“要去哪儿？”

 

“我不知道，”他说，目光飘得遥远，但刻意躲开我。“只是不能够再在这里呆下去了。”

 

“因为我的缘故？”

 

他没有回答，仅仅慢慢走下楼梯，来到门前。

 

“你还爱着我么，Remus？”我冲口而出，惊讶地发现这个问题并没有导致想象中那么严重的伤害。

 

“是的。”

 

“那么，为什么你要离开？”

 

“因为，”他打开门，背对我，伤心地说，“因为只是爱着你，那并不够。”

 

“告诉我，我应该做什么？”我急切地追问，没有任何其他的意思，我只是想知道，自己究竟要怎么做才能留住他。

 

“就是那样，Severus。你什么都做不了。那已经过去很久了。”

 

“你是说，在Nicholas死的时候？”

 

“我的意思是，在我最需要你的时候，你并不在那里。”

 

“你这是什么意思？”我惊愕，说实话我真的不知道Remus在想些什么。

 

“几个月来我被痛苦折磨着，不停哭泣，但是你从来没有掉过一滴眼泪。我要你表现出和我一样受到了伤害。”他的声音颤抖，“我想让你和我一样，表现得起码像个有感情的人。可你只是站在那里，冷冷的，坚硬无比，将自己封闭起来。”他深深吸了一口气，在彻底打碎我的心之前，继续说道，“你是冷血的，Severus，冷漠的你已经把我杀了。”

 

说着，Remus走出我们的家，同时也走出了我的生活，或许这次他是永远离开了。我完全可以追上他，没准在未来的某一天我会后悔没有这样做。他是对的，一直以来，我都认为Remus在用他的温暖包容我，使我不再孤零零一个人绝望度日，不过我错了，其实是我的阴郁将他拉进了万劫不覆的深渊。于内心深处，Remus已经渐渐变得模糊，凝固成为那个我用全部力量深深爱过的人。

 

五朔节，他给了我生命中最棒的礼物；今天，在儿童节，我失去了灵魂中最后一点生机。

 

我依旧深爱着Remus，这也是为什么我会放手让他远去。

 

 

 

The End

 


End file.
